


Reflejos

by samej



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991) RPF
Genre: F/M, Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character, M/M, Pre-MOPI, RPS - Freeform, River Phoenix/Rubias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A River le gustan las rubias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejos

**Author's Note:**

> Por y para **isharayar** , porque fangirlea como nadie y siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar sobre River. Y yo poco necesito para escribir porno sobre chicos guapos que se rompen.

Es verano y Los Ángeles está pegajoso pero River lo lleva bien. Disfruta el calor y las faldas cortas y también disfruta las fiestas en la piscina. La mansión es enorme y si tuviera que decir, por su vida, quién era el dueño la perdería porque ya ha llegado borracho y ahora ni siquiera sabe qué adjetivo explicaría cómo está. Se rasca la nariz y bebe un trago del margarita que alguien pone en sus manos, y mira a Keanu.   
  
Está al borde de la piscina con unos vaqueros oscuros (en  _Los Ángeles_ , por el amor de dios, no se muere de calor) pero sin camiseta, y las chicas se mueven a su alrededor intentando llamar su atención, mueven el culo y le miran pestañeando y sacando pecho.  
  
Hace rato que el propio River ha dejado claro que hoy es mejor que ninguna se acerque a él.   
  
A Keanu el pelo le tapa los ojos y River piensa que es posible que hasta los tenga cerrados, el cabrón, y que ni siquiera sea consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.  
  
Se agacha hacia el agua y si tuviera fuerzas River se levantaría y le empujaría a la piscina, solo porque podría. Pero no, está demasiado cansado y es demasiado electrizante, la manera en que se le marcan las costillas cuando hunde las manos en la piscina y se moja la cara, la nuca y el pelo. Las gotas le caen por la espalda y a River se le seca la boca pero olvida el margarita en su mano, quiere beberse esas gotas y siente la conocida tensión en las ingles, que no va a más porque son tres días ya despierto y su cuerpo no responde como quisiera.  
  
Keanu mira hacia atrás, hacia él, y sonríe.   
  
River se lame los labios secos sin conseguir humedecerlos.  
  
**   
  
El bar está lleno de humo y de gente pero a Keanu le da igual. Está borracho y saca demasiado la lengua al besar a la chica, pelirroja, pecosa, que se deshace un poco entre su boca. River ve aparecer la lengua a veces, desde donde está.  
  
Aparta la mano de la morena de su pierna, apura la cerveza de un trago, se acerca hasta ellos y le toca la espalda.   
  
—Keany.  
  
Keanu empuja la cabeza de la chica de su boca y le mira.  
  
—Dime, tío—alza la voz por encima mientras ella no deja de lamerle el cuello. Puede ver que tiene la mano bajo la falda, entre sus piernas.  
  
—Ven.  
  
Debe ver algo en su cara porque accede, aunque Keanu es un poco eso, entenderle con los ojos, hablarle con las manos, es esa conexión irrompible que ambos comparten.   
  
La chica se queja pero mira a River, lasciva, y se limpia el carmín con un dedo sin apartar los ojos.  
  
—Podéis venir luego los dos, si queréis.   
  
River tuerce la cabeza, pensando por un momento en cómo sabrá ella en los dedos de Keanu, pero Keanu le corta lo que fuera a decirle.  
  
—Vamos.  
  
Le agarra de la nuca y le lleva con él, aunque es River el que ha ido en su búsqueda.   
  
—Está mucho más guapa callada—susurra en su oído, mientras le acerca hasta la barra.   
  
Pide dos cervezas y se acerca demasiado a él.  
  
—¿Quieres irte ya?  
  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Keanu sonríe.  
  
—Tienes cara de querer irte.  
  
River se encoge de hombros y le huele bajo todos los demás olores, y le agarra el brazo un segundo pero le suelta, seguido. Keanu le sujeta la muñeca y la guía por su costado hasta su espalda, ríe contra su mejilla y le abraza.  
  
Les martillea el corazón en el pecho, bajo las percusiones graves de la música.  
  
Coge las dos cervezas.  
  
—Anda, vámonos a mi casa.  
  
Keanu cae dormido en el taxi, sobre su hombro, y River mira su perfil hasta que llegan a casa.  
  
**   
  
A River le gustan las rubias. Le gusta su pelo rubio y suave que se escurre por su dedos como arena, le gusta el color de la paja que se extiende por las sábanas, le gusta cuando lo llevan al principio de la noche en una coleta y acaban despeinadas y con los labios rojos.  
  
Hacerlas que cambien y verlas sudadas, borrachas, le gustan de piernas suaves y abiertas bajo su cuerpo, blasfemando a su dios mientras él saborea su sal.   
  
Le gustan las rubias que parecen un poco más buenas sin intentarlo. Le gusta cuando las pone de espaldas a él y las empuja hacia abajo y entra desde atrás, se curvan y las vértebras se les marcan como un camino que repasar con la lengua, le gusta hacerlo suave y arañarles el costado y que las palabras salgan amortiguadas por el sonido de la almohada.  
  
Le gusta verlas con el rimmel corrido y mordiéndose los labios, le gusta lamerlas de arriba a abajo y ver como sus dedos se hunden en ellas y sentir como se retuercen a su alrededor y lo aprietan con los músculos.   
  
Le gusta cuando consigue que supliquen, cuando dicen  _River, por favor_  con la voz estrangulada y él empuja hasta el fondo, hasta que no puede más y ellas se estremecen y ponen los ojos en blanco.   
  
Le gusta cuando se corren y el sonido debilitado que sale del algunas, y le gusta cuando él sigue follándosela mientras está un poco dolorida y gime en medio de  _más_  y  _para_.  
  
Le gusta controlarlo y correrse cuando no puede más, alargarlo y sentirlo como una explosión en su interior.  
  
**  
  
River aparece en su casa una de tantas veces, con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas y una botella de whisky en la mano. Keanu le deja pasar porque está acostumbrado, y cenan comida china y ven Star Trek. La mitad de la botella de whisky ha sido vaciada y hablan sobre los proyectos que tienen, sobre coincidir en alguna película.  
  
River está con las piernas encima del sofá, mirándole desde el reposabrazos y Keanu se resbala cada vez más, y le mira, rascándose el estómago y dejando entrever donde termina el camino que baja por su ombligo.   
  
Se queda serio y Keanu pregunta.  
  
—Qué te pasa.  
  
Y no suena a pregunta, suena a suéltalo ya que sé que hay algo ahí. Se lame los labios antes de responder y total, éste es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.  
  
—¿Sólo me pasa a mí, Keany?  
  
El alcohol le resbala en la boca, tiene el paladar dormido, la euforia le arde en la garganta, la mirada de Keanu le incinera las entrañas.  
  
—Qué.  
  
Se deja caer en el sofá de rodillas, a su lado y le coge la mano. Keanu se la entrega sin reticencias, mostrándole la lengua entre los dientes de la boca semiabierta.  
  
—Esto.   
  
Le siente coger aire cuando le lleva la mano hacia su entrepierna, y se incorpora y se queda un segundo así, quieto y mirándole y moviéndo la mano suave contra él. Estira un poco el dedo, abajo, tras los testículos y River se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos un segundo, sisea y empuja con las caderas hacia delante contra su voluntad.  
  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
  
Y esta vez hay demasiada lengua en su boca, que resulta ser toda la que necesita y es fácil seguirle el ritmo porque es Keanu, y lo difícil para él sería no coordinarse, pero no conoce a este Keanu aún, le conoce de lejos con otros y no le recuerda así,   
  
Terminan en el mismo sofá, masturbándose el uno al otro envueltos en sudor de alcohol mientras Keanu tiene dos dedos dentro de él y está haciendo que quiera más, que quiera todo, y le hace rogar y él ruega pero  _no, déjame prepararte mejor, déjame hacerlo bien_  y River quiere decir que vale, que sí, que lo que él quiera.  
  
Keanu se corre primero y es catártico sentirle temblando sobre él, susurrando su nombre. Se recupera cuando River pone una mano sobre la suya para que siga moviendo, los dientes apretados y  _joder_  y hacen falta menos de treinta segundos para que termine él también, y el orgasmo le deja una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
**  
  
A River le gusta Keanu. Le gusta su pelo negro cuando está a la altura de su estómago haciéndole cosquillas, y le gusta meter los dedos en él y agarrar y tirar fuerte y le gusta sentir sus gruñidos en la punta de la polla.   
  
Le gusta el contraste del negro con su piel blanca, el olor que deja el cuero en su cuello, la textura de su lengua.   
  
Le gusta cuando solo lleva vaqueros y meter la mano tras los botones y notarle duro, y le gusta cuando no es él quien está arriba y Keanu le sujeta las manos y le marca el ritmo.  
  
Le gusta cuando le provoca, cuando están hundidos en lubricante y se masturba contra su culo sin meterla, y le dice que lo pida (lo hace) y que lo ruegue (lo hace) y que lo pida por favor (le dice  _que te jodan, Keanu_ , y él se coloca y entra de una vez, callándole a mitad de frase).  
  
Le gusta su espalda ancha y sentir su peso sobre él cuando se han corrido y están recuperando la respiración.  
  
Es él el que se queda dolorido, con Keanu, y es él el que se queda hipersensible cuando le lame las últimas gotas y no le deja irse hasta que no lo pide.  
  
Le gusta Keanu porque no le hace falta controlarse y aguantar lo más posible, porque le conoce lo suficiente como para cederle el control, porque le entiende lo suficiente como para cogerlo.  
  
**  
  
Abre los ojos, tiene la boca pastosa y por un momento no sabe donde está, pero reconoce los muebles al momento, el brazo sobre su estómago, la respiración tranquila a su lado.   
  
Se gira y automáticamente Keanu se pega a su espalda.  
  
En realidad, le gusta Keanu porque no tiene miedo de despertarse cuando se duerme con él.


End file.
